Gray and Erza: Go to Cinemax
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Erza dan Gray sekarang bersekolah di SMU Fairy Academy. Ternyata, Gray dan Erza saling suka. Suatu hari, Gray mengajak Erza menonton bioskop dengan judul "Love Angel". Natsu dan Lucy sebagai teman dekat pasangan ini pun membantu mereka hingga hari Sabtu malam atau Malam Minggu, dimana film "Love Angel" akan diputar.
1. Awalnya

"Hai Erza!" sapa Lucy. "Hai Lucy" sapa Erza. "Tadi bagaimana di kelas? Apa Tetsu-sensei berulah lagi?" tanya Lucy. "Ya...begitulah" jawab Erza memasukkan buku Sains-nya ke dalam lokernya. Dari kejauhan, tampak Gray dan Natsu. "Hei, itu Erza! Ayo ajak dia ke bioskop malam minggu!"bisik Natsu. "Eh!" Gray kaget. "Ayolah, sana!" Natsu mendorong Gray kedekat Erza. "Ha..hai Erza!" sapa Gray gugup. Wajahnya memerah. "Hai, Gray" sapa Erza. Erza sama malunya dengan Gray. "Sedang apa Gray kemari?" bisik Lucy ke Natsu. "Gray akan mengajak Erza nonton bioskop bareng!" bisik Natsu. "Apa!?" seru Lucy.

"E..Erza..." kata Gray.

"Apa?" tanya Erza.

"Ka..kamu mau..."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau..." Gray menarik napas, "ikut nonton bioskop denganku malam minggu?"

Erza terkejut tersipu. Dia menoleh ke arah Lucy. Lucy mengisyaratkan agar menerima ajakan Gray. Erza kembali melihat Gray. Dia sedikit tertunduk. Lebih tertunduk dan tertunduk menahan malu. "Anu...aku..." ucap Erza melihat muka Gray yang ganteng abis. "Aku...akan ikut menonton bareng kamu" lanjut Erza tersenyum. "Senyuman yang indah, Erza!" seru Lucy dan Natsu. "Kita, akan menonton apa?" tanya Erza dengan wajah memerah. "Love Angel!" jawab Gray tegang. "_Relax, bro_" seru Natsu. "Oke, malam minggu ya.." kata Erza, "aku dan Lucy pulang dulu, sampai ketemu.." kata Erza menarik tangan Lucy. "Hei..hei..Erza! Aduh sakit! Erza! Pelan-pelan dong...!" seru Lucy kesakitan. Erza memegang. "Hei bro, siap-siap untuk malam minggu nanti" kata Natsu memegang pundak Gray. "I..iya..." Gray mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Lucy, bantuin aku dong! Yang mana nih...!" seru Erza.

"_Relax _aje nape?" seru Lucy.

"Gak bisa, ini bersangkutan dengan Gray!" seru Erza sibuk memilih baju.

"Ampyun deh!" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lucy!"

"Iya..."

Lucy dan Erza sibuk memilih baju. Sedangkan Natsu dan Gray...

"Natsu, cocokan yang mana?" seru Gray.

"Santai aja napa, malam minggu masih lama!" seru Natsu.

"Dipersiapkan dari awal!"

"Iya..iya"

"Jadi, mana yang cocok?"

"Tidak keduanya"

"Lalu yang mana?"

"Cari yang lain dong! Gak banget sih! Masa kemeja, yang lebih _cool man_"

"Bantuin dong..!"

Erza dan Gray sibuk mencari baju di tempat yang berbeda. "Dia...seperti..bukan dia!" ucap Lucy dan Natsu dalam hati. "Lucy, yang mana cocok?" tanya Erza. "Natsu, ini cocok gak?" tanya Gray. "Ya ampun..." seru Lucy dan Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lanjut ke Chapter 2


	2. Lucy and Natsu Come in

"Dan pada akhirnya..." Lucy berjalan dibelakang Erza sambil membawa tas kantong belanjaan Erza, "KAMU HANAY MEMBELI DUA _DRESS_!? KAMU MEMBUAT KU STRESS!". Erza menoleh ke arah Lucy, "maaf, tapi tolong aku ya, soalnya..." wajahnya kembali memerah. "Iya, aku tahu, tapi.." ucap Lucy, "Kenapa aku juga yang harus bawa sih!?". "Aku bawa tas, Lucy" jawab Erza. "Tapi, aku membawa tas ku sendiri.." kata Lucy.

Merekapun sampai di rumah. Rumah Erza dan Lucy bersebalahan. Sama hal nya dengan Gray dan Natsu. "Aku pulang..." kata Lucy memasuki rumah. "Hai putri, anda sudah pulang!" sapa pelayan pribadi Lucy, Virgo. "Tentu sudah" jawab Lucy, "dimana Coco?". "Coco sedang belajar tuan putri" jawab Virgo. "Oh..." tanggap Lucy. "_Dinner_ nanti mau makan apa, putri?" tanya Virgo. "Apa saja deh, aku mau ke kamar" jawab Lucy menaiki tangga menuju kamar. "Oke, putri" kata Virgo kembali ke dapur.

Di kamar, Lucy mengambil laptopnya lalu membuka facebook. Ada pesan masuk dari Natsu.

Natsu: Ya ampun, aku udah nunggu 100 abad, cuman beli 2 baju! Coba bayangkan? Selama itu aku menunggu dan hanya membeli 2 baju?

Lucy: Senasib kita, -_-

Natsu: Oh ya, besok ada PR apa saja?

Lucy: Ng...PR Sains?

Natsu: Oh ya! PR Sains...

Lucy: Ya udah, aku off dulu

Natsu: Eh, tunggu!

Lucy: Apa?

Natsu: Kita harus membantu mereka berdua sehingga lancar

Lucy: tentu, teman saling membantu! Ya udah, aku off dulu

Natsu: oke (y)

Lucy pun offline. Tok..tok..tok..suara pintu kamar Lucy di ketuk. "Iya?" seru Lucy mematikan laptopnya. "Kak, _dinner_ udah siap, ayo makan!" kata Coco. "Iya..." kata Lucy.

Setelah laptopnya mati, Lucy turun ke bawah, tepatnya ruang makan. "Hm...enaknya..." Lucy mencium bau masakan Virgo. "Selamat makan, am.." Lucy mengambil pizza buatan Virgo. "Bagaimana putri, Coco, apa rasanya enak?" tanya Virgo. Lucy dan Coco mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

"Eh, Natsu" bisik Lucy. "Apa?" tanya Natsu menghadap ke belakang. Bangku Lucy dengan Natsu depan-belakang. "Apa menurutmu semua akan lancar?" tanya Lucy. "Tentu, kalau kita ikut serta!" kata Natsu. "Natsu, Lucy" seru Tetsu-sensei. "I..iya...sensei?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu gemetaran. Mereka berdua takut kena marah karena mengobrol saat kelas Tetsu-sensei. "Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang penemuan baru ku? Ku beri nama Speed Shoes" seru Tetsu-sensei menunjukan Speed Shoes nya. "Kami rasa..." Lucy dan Natsu saling berpandangan, "bagus". "Itulah muridku, selalu membilang karya ku bagus" seru Tetsu-sensei bernari berputar-putar. "Tidak semua!" seru Lucy dan Natsu. "Apa!?" seru Tetsu-sensei menangis di hadapan Lucy dan Natsu. "Ti..tidak ada..." jawab mereka berdua. "Baaaagus sekali...!" seru Tetsu-sensei melanjutkan tradisi nya, eh, tariannya.

* * *

"Hai Erza!" sapa Lucy. "Hai, Lucy.." sapa Erza. "Ada apa?" tanya Lucy. "Aku gak pede nih...!" jawab Erza gugup. "Pede aja kali, gak usah tegang!" kata Lucy menepuk pundak Erza. "_Just be yourself!_" lanjut Lucy. Erza tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lucy dan Erza menyiapkan segalanya. Sama halnya dengan Gray dan Natsu.

Dan akhirnya tiba hari dimana Erza dan Gray akan nonton Love Angel bareng. Diam-diam, Lucy dan Natsu membeli tiketnya film Love Angel. Alasannya untuk mengawasi pasangan baru ini.

Lanjut ke Chapter 3


	3. Finally

"Film-nya seru sekali ya" kata Erza. Gray mengangguk setuju. Lucy dan Natsu mengintip mereka dari balik tembok. "Ajak _dinner_ dia Gray!" seru kami. "Anu..." seru seorang pelayan. "Apa!?" seru mereka berdua garang. "Kalian..belum bayar pesanan kalian" jawab pelayan itu. "Nih, uangnya, kami pergi dulu" Natsu berlari mengikuti GrayZa yang disusul oleh Lucy. "Huf, untung uang kalian cukup" kata pelayan itu.

"Erza.." kata Gray. "Apa?" tanya Erza. "Kita..." jawab Gray, "_Dinner_ disana yuk". "Boleh!" tanggap Erza dengan senyuman. "Aku yakin itu bukan dirinya!" kata Lucy dan Natsu. Mereka _dinner _di Sakura Restaurant. Natsu dan Lucy pun ikut masuk. Hanya Gray dan EErza yang memesan _dinner_. Kalau Natsu dan Lucy hanya memesan hidangan penutup. Selesai _dinner_, Gray mengajak Erza melihat sakura di malam hari. Kebetulan sekali tempat itu sepi dan indah. "Cantiknya..." Erza menikmati pemandangannya. Lucy dan Natsu yang mengawasi mereka sudah bulat berpikir bahwa itu Erza lain. Karena sifatnya yang manis. "Mungkin, dia hanya akan seperti itu di depan Gray! Dia malu mengungkapkan sifat asli nya pada yang lain" kata Lucy kepada Natsu. "Sepertinya begitu!" Natsu Menanggapinya.

"Erza..." kata Gray.

"Iya?" tanya Erza menoleh ke arah Gray.

"Aku..."

"Iya.."

"Kamu mau...", "Jadi pacarku?"

"Heh!?" Erza terkejut, dia tersipu malu.

Erza berpikir sejenak, "aku...", "aku mau".

Wajah riang tergambar pada mimik wajah Gray. "Yes, kita berhasil" Lucy dan Natsu ber-tos riang. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. "Sekarang, ayo kita balik ke rumah dan biarkan mereka berdua" kata Lucy. Natsu mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Hai Lucy!" sapa Erza riang. "Hai Erza, ada apa? Sepertinya ada gambar gembira nih?" tanya Lucy. "Iya, aku dan Gray berpacaran sekarang" jawab Erza. "Betulkah! Selamat ya Erza!" kata Lucy mengucapkan selamat. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Natsu sudah tahu, karena kami mengawasi kalian" ucapnya dalam hati. "Oh ya, Lucy" kata Erza. "Apa?" tanya Lucy. "Sabtu, kita ke taman bermain yuk, berempat" ajak Erza. "Berempat sama siapa?" tanya Lucy. "Tentunya sama Gray dan Natsu" jawab Erza. Lucy berpikir sejenak, "oke!". "Ingat Sabtu ya, oh ya, hari ini aku boleh nginap di rumah mu Lucy?" tanya Erza. "Tentu boleh" Lucy tersenyum.

Selamat, GrayZa~


End file.
